X12: New Order
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 9 of my post-X3 saga. What starts as a simple investigation by Professor Xavier leads to the birth of a new implacable enemy whose plans soon threaten mutants and humans alike unless the X-Men and their allies can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**So...here we are again. I still think that this particular creative well ran dry years ago but I keep being asked to continue it so here's another one to add to this saga. Once again, this follows on from the original trilogy and ignores everything else.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Professor Charles Xavier had only the vaguest idea of where he was. An industrial area, or what remained of one. The area had evidently been devastated by an explosion at some point in the past and then abandoned. Buildings were in pieces, the ground torn to shreds.

But the most curious thing was Professor Xavier himself. He was human and he was walking, not in the crippled robotic body that he had had for some years now but in his original body, healed.

Another man walked towards him, a man whose existence was the most impossible thing of all. A man who had been his friend and his enemy and had died while Xavier's own mind was still trapped in limbo, unable to assist. Magneto.

"It's been a long time, Charles,"he remarked.

"It has,"Xavier confirmed. But logic meant he couldn't continue the deceit. "You realise this is quite impossible."

"Because I'm dead? Perhaps. But then so were you once. And if anyone was going to haunt you after death, it would be me, wouldn't it?"

"I always hoped you were at peace."

"Peace?" Magneto almost spat the word. "Do you think either of us could ever know peace? We are linked, two sides of the same coin. And as long as that link remains neither of us will know peace."

Xavier shook his head. "No. No, you're wrong. The world is improving. Mutants are accepted. The holocaust that you foresaw…you, Apocalypse, Sinister, all those who believed mutants must rule or serve…you were wrong."

"Or perhaps not. Perhaps you will be the one who brings it about. Perhaps you're doing it now."

"A cryptic remark. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Doing. Not doing. It's all the same. You are thinking, Charles. Just as I am. I think, therefore I am. You think, therefore I am. Therefore everything is."

Xavier felt like he was on the verge of understanding. "Everything?"

"Professor, are you all right?"a female voice cut in.

And Xavier found himself in bed. He'd been told he didn't need one, that his robotic body didn't need rest, even after the damage to it by the Brotherhood member Avalanche that had left him once more requiring a wheelchair to move around. But his mind remained human and it required rest.

He looked at the dark-skinned, white-haired woman who was looking down at him with concern. "Storm."

Ororo Monroe, Storm, nodded. "You seemed in some distress."

"I was dreaming."

Storm tilted her head slightly, curious. "I didn't think you could dream."

"Neither did I. Perhaps it's a new phenomenon." Xavier managed a smile, even though his mind was struggling to process what he'd experienced. "It's all right, Storm. Go back to bed."

* * *

Storm headed back to the room she shared with Logan. Despite Xavier's reassuring words, she felt uneasy. She suspected he wasn't being entirely honest.

Wolverine was sat on the bed. He cocked an eyebrow as she entered. "Everything all right with the Prof?"

Storm shrugged. "He says so."

Wolverine considered the equivocal answer. "You want me to speak to him?"

It was Storm's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You think you'd have more success?"

"I can be persuasive."

"I don't think that's the kind of persuasion we need."

Wolverine seemed to conceed the point. "So, what do we do?"

Storm shrugged as she got back into bed. "I guess we wait until he tells us what's going on."

Logan stood up but paused a moment before joining her in the bed. "So long as he doesn't leave it until it's too late."

Storm rolled over and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just that he doesn't have the best track record when it comes to knowing when to keep us in the loop."

* * *

In one of the mansion's other rooms, Bobby and Rogue were also in bed. Their slumber was disturbed when the door opened and a shaft of light flashed over their bed. Rogue nudged Bobby awake as she sat up. Their daughter Harmony was standing there, looking grumpy. "I can't sleep,"she complained.

"Did you have a nightmare?"Rogue asked.

Harmony shook her head. "Not a nightmare. I wasn't asleep."

The two statements struck Rogue as strange. "What do you mean?"

Harmony struggled to find the words. " _Like_ a nightmare. But I was awake. There was a scary monster. All metal."

"In the room with you?"Rogue asked.

"No. Somewhere else. I could see it somewhere else. I didn't want to be alone with it."

Bobby was awake now as well and sitting up. "Do you want to get into bed with us?"

Harmony nodded eagerly. She clambered up and settled in between them. A moment later, she was asleep. Rogue stroked her daughter's hair softly, looking worried. "What's wrong?"Bobby asked her.

"We always thought she'd be a mutant,"Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's still young! We didn't get our powers until we were teens!"

"Some people get theirs younger. Look at some of the students here. Some are born like it."

"And you think she's…what? Having visions?"

"I don't know. I just think maybe we should get the Professor to look at her."

Bobby nodded. "Okay. We'll talk to him in the morning."

* * *

In a devastated area, similar to that in Xavier's dream, something was happening.

The area had been untouched for many years. Wreckage was strewn across the ground, much of it metal. Then the metal began to move, red metal glinting in the moonlight. It began to twist and pull together until gradually, it began to take on the shape of a person…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Professor X looked at the X-Men arrayed in front of him: Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Bobby, Angel and Jubilee. He himself was in his wheelchair, the upper half of his robotic body all that remained. They were in his office as he showed them a static image on a television screen. "A Sentinel,"he reminded them.

"I think I've seen those somewhere before,"Wolverine noted sarcastically.

"Wasn't that project put on ice?"Jubilee asked.

"That's what usually happens with a project that tries to take over the country,"Bobby confirmed.

"Plus they killed Nightcrawler,"Storm added bitterly.

Professor X was aware that his next words would not go down well. "The project has been reactivated."

There was a series of shocked murmurs. "You have got to be joking,"Wolverine said.

"I realise there were some concerns in the past. The Sentinels when activated proved as great a threat to normal humans and law-abiding mutants as they were to rogue elements. But the project was basically sound. It was Larry Trask who subverted it and he is now dead, killed by the Brotherhood."

"Getting them involved didn't exactly help,"Angel recalled.

Bobby nodded. "Best not to let a bunch of dangerous criminals loose to see if your new robots can catch them again."

"So what's going to be different this time?"Rogue asked.

"The Sentinels are to focus on the task they were originally designed for,"Professor X explained. "Capturing mutant criminals. Their programming is to be more sophisticated but also more restrained. They will not use lethal force except in the most extreme circumstances and they will prioritise innocent lives. X-Factor are overseeing the project."

"You know there's no-one alive I'd trust to keep an eye on this more than Hank,"Storm agreed. "But some might say the Sentinel project was doomed and dangerous right from the start."

"But nothing we say here's going to change anything,"Wolverine concluded. "Right?"

Professor X nodded. "Correct. The test will go ahead and all we can do is monitor it and be ready to step in if anything goes wrong. Now, I believe you and Storm have classes, and Warren and Jubilee are meant to be running a training session. Bobby and Rogue…"

"Can we talk to you?"Rogue asked.

Professor X was surprised by the request but assented. He waited until everyone else had filed out before asking,"What seems to be the problem?"

Bobby shot Rogue a look. Now they were here it was hard to know what to say. "It's about Harmony," he said at last. "Last night she said she saw something. Like a dream but she was awake."

"Could it be some sort of mutant power?"Rogue asked.

Professor X considered. "It's not impossible. Some powers do develop early. I was first aware of my telepathic abilities as a child. Round about the time I lost my hair."

"So what do we do?"Bobby asked.

"As yet, difficult as it may seem, nothing. If she shows further signs, I'd be willing to work with her, to teach her how to control her powers so they won't be harmful to her. For now, just keep an eye on things." He paused before asking, with some curiosity,"What did she see?"

"She said she saw a metal monster,"Rogue replied.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Then we should hope it is just her imagination."

* * *

On the lawn outside the mansion, the New Mutants – Cannonball, Moonstar, Leech, Cypher and Wolfsbane – had gathered. Angel and Jubilee were leading the session. Angel held a large ball, while Jubilee was bouncing one up and down in her hands. "I guess you're familiar with Dodgeball,"Angel noted. "Well, this is a variation." He nodded to the large supply of balls they had behind them. "We throw, you dodge."

"That seems a bit one-sided,"Cannonball remarked.

"If we get a ball, can we throw it back?"Leech asked.

"No,"Angel replied,"but you can use your powers against us if you think that's your best way to avoid getting hit."

Jubilee shot him an uncertain look. "You didn't tell me that part."

"Thought it'd be a nice surprise. And go!" Angel threw a ball at Cannonball, who predictably took off into the air to avoid it. At the same time, Jubilee threw one at Moonstar, who summoned up an illusion of a bear to block the ball's path.

Cypher watched those throwing the balls carefully: Wherever they threw, he had dived in a different direction. Wolfsbane had morphed into half-wolf mode and was leaping away from the balls. Angel took off into the air so he was level with Cannonball and threw a ball at him, prompting Cannonball to accelerate out of the way. He turned his attention to Leech, who waved an arm at him. His wings promptly disappeared and he clattered to the ground.

Jubilee threw a shower of fireworks into the air, the flashes blinding the New Mutants. She quickly took out Cypher, Leech and Moonstar with balls. Angel was back in the game now and hit Cannoball. Both he and Jubilee turned their attention to Wolfsbane. They threw their balls but she dodged and then dived at them, snarling.

"Game over!"Angel snapped.

Wolfsbane stopped, abruptly changing back into human form and landing on her feet. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"We had you until you started throwing those sparklers,"Leech complained.

"Don't expect an enemy to play fair,"Angel cautioned him. "You need to learn to deal with problems like that. Okay, let's get back inside." As he gestured them in, his gaze drifted across to the edge of the field. A short, brown-haired young women in X-Men uniform was standing there, watching him. Kitty..?

"Warren, are you okay?"Jubilee asked.

Warren looked at her. When he turned back the way he had been facing before, there was just an empty space. "Yeah, I'm just coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The room was in darkness but Rogue could pick out Angel sitting on his bed from the light further along the hallway. Cautiously she entered the room. "Warren, are you all right?"

Warren looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Jubilation said you were acting strange earlier."

Warren sighed. "She picks up more than we give her credit for sometimes."

"Is there something wrong?"

Angel hesitated. "When we were outside, during the training session…I thought I saw someone for a moment, on the other side of the field." He paused for a long moment before adding,"Kitty."

Rogue came and sat on the bed next to him. "Warren, you know that's not possible."

"Yeah, I know. Kitty's dead. We both saw it happen."

"Then, what?"

"I don't know, maybe I imagined it. It just felt so real for a moment. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"It's not that,"Rogue assured him. "We've all lost people since we joined the X-Men. And some crazy stuff has happened."

Warren gave a slight laugh. "Well, at least you're keeping an open mind."

"I kind of have to."

* * *

Rogue went back to her room where Bobby was waiting. "How is he?"Bobby asked.

"Confused,"Rogue admitted.

"I really thought he'd got over what happened to Kitty."

Rogue raised an eyebrow slightly. "Got over it?"

"You know what I mean." Bobby struggled for the right phrase. "Come to terms with it. Like Jubilee has with Gambit."

"Maybe,"Rogue conceded. "I guess we'll all just have to keep an eye on him."

"Can't do it tonight though."

"No." Rogue glanced towards a room further down the landing. "Not sure if we can do much about Harmony tonight either."

* * *

In his dreams, Professor Xavier was once again walking through the wrecked estate. He saw Magneto approaching him. His old friend favoured him with a piercing gaze. "Charles."

Xavier looked at him cautiously. "Where are we?" His manner became even more suspicious. "And who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me?"Magneto asked challengingly.

"I know who you appear to be. But appearances can be deceptive."

Magneto made an expansive gesture covering everything about them. "And this! Do you not recognise this?" He looked at Xavier almost accusingly. "No reason you should, of course. You abandoned me, abandoned all of us. You weren't there at the end. You were hiding away, cheating death."

"At the end?" Xavier tried to puzzle out Magneto's meaning. Then it came to him. "You mean your end. Your final battle with Apocalypse. When you died stopping him."

"I died _here_ ,"Magneto confirmed. "And here is where I remain. Never resting. Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"Xavier asked, although he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Waiting for you."

* * *

All over the mansion, people slept. Then they were disturbed by a rumbling. There was a slight tremor throughout the building. Wolverine sat up in bed, instinctively extending his claws. "What's that?"

Next to him, Storm had also woken, although her response was slightly more restrained. "Is that an X-Jet?"

Wolverine went to the window. She was right. He could see an X-Jet lifting off from a hangar and heading skyward. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

Professor Xavier carefully worked the controls to bring the X-Jet into land. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing it but somehow he felt he had to. He pressed the controls to lower the ramp and pushed his wheelchair down it. The journey was more difficult than it had been in his dream but the area was familiar. Somehow, despite never having been there before, he'd imagined it exactly right.

Then another detail that he really hadn't been expecting turned out to be right as well. Magneto was standing in full view. "Hello, Charles."

Xavier wheeled closer to him. "Erik? Is it really you?"

As he got nearer, Magneto opened his arms wide…and then a white light enveloped both of them.

When the light faded, there was a single figure standing there. It was not Magneto, nor was it Xavier. It was a metal man, made of twisted red metal and oozing malevolence. It threw backs its head and laughed a laugh of triumph…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Wolverine was holding court in Xavier's office, largely by default. Rogue, Angel and Jubilee had been summoned there, along with Cannonball, Moonstar and Wolfsbane, but they were mostly just watching him pace. Rogue tried to get the conversation moving. "So, the professor's gone."

"The professor and an X-Jet,"Jubilee correccted.

"Do we think those are connected?"Cannonball asked.

Wolverine stopped and glared at him. "Well, I don't know, hayseed, what do you think?"

"We're mainly worried about what you think,"Moonstar argued, defending her friend.

Rogue watched Wolverine closely. "You think it means trouble, don't you?"

For some reason, Wolverine couldn't bring himself to snap at the younger woman. Somehow, she'd always brought out his softer side. "Yeah."

"So we need to get after him,"Angel concluded. "But how?"

"I think we can answer that one,"Storm replied as she and Bobby entered. "We've picked up the tracking signal from the X-Jet the professor took."

"What is this, a dramatic pause?"Wolverine snapped.

"It's in Manhatten,"Bobby provided. "It's right near where we fought Apocalypse."

"But that area's been abandoned for years,"Rogue protested.

"That's right,"Storm argued. "No-one was quite sure about the after-effects of the explosion that happened when Magneto killed Apocalypse. It was sealed off."

"Well, guess it's time to find out,"Wolverine decided. "Storm, Bobby, Warren, get kitted up and head for the silo." The trio nodded and exited. "Rogue, you're in charge here."

* * *

Rogue went into Harmony's room. The girl sat in the bed, looking up at her. "The professor's gone?"

"Yes,"Rogue admitted. "But your daddy and the others have gone to find him."

"He's with the metal man,"Harmony answered. "They're coming soon."

* * *

The X-Jet came into land alongside its fellow in Manhattan. Wolverine, Storm, Iceman and Angel exited. Iceman nodded to the other jet. "He didn't leave that way."

Storm noticed the Professor's wheelchair lying overturned nearby. "And he didn't leave in that either."

Wolverine glanced upwards. "Warren, get up there and see if you can spot him." Angel nodded and took off into the sky.

"So what are we saying happened?"Bobby wondered.

"Well, if he was crawling along on his hands, he couldn't have got very far,"Wolverine mused.

"And why would he do that?"Storm asked. "Why did he come here?"

"And that's another question we don't have the answer to."

Angel swooped back down and landed with them. "Can't see any sign of him."

Storm nodded. "So he's not dragging himself out of here. I guess he could have been meeting someone, could have left in a vehicle."

Wolverine completed the thought. "Or someone could have taken him."

"Either way,"Storm concluded,"I have this uncomfortable feeling that we're looking the wrong way."

* * *

Rogue felt the mansion shake. She ran out onto the landing without thinking. Three of the older students were out there, looking confused. "Paige, Angelo, Artie, what's going on?"

"I don't know,"Paige replied helplessly. "I think there's something outside."

"Jubilee's gone out there,"Angelo added.

"I'm going out there too,"Rogue decided. "Watch Harmony." She glanced back at her daughter who had got off the bed and was staring at her. Rogue gave her a smile that she hoped was reassuring, then dashed down the stairs.

Jubilee was out on the lawn, the New Mutants with her. "What's going on?"Rogue asked her.

Jubilee nodded to a spot a few feet away. "That."

A six foot tall metal man was standing there. His body was fashioned out of red and purple, making him look like he was wearing armour and a helmet. For a moment, he reminded Rogue of their long dead adversary Magneto.

"Who are you?"Cannonball asked challengingly.

"You think a name will make me less of a threat?" The voice was cold, the only emotion being scorn.

"It'll beat saying 'Hey, you',"Wolfsbane offered.

"Then call me…Onslaught."

Cannonball took off and flew straight at Onslaught…but then stopped in midair as if frozen. Onslaught gestured to him and he dropped to the ground. Wolfsbane changed into her wolf mode and leapt at him but Onslaught easily shrugged her off. Jubilee launched a series of fireworks that exploded off Onslaught without during much damage.

"Jubilee, get the students to safety,"Rogue instructed.

Jubilee gaped at her. "You want to face that thing alone?"

"Not quite. Jimmy can help." Rogue looked at Leech, whose expression was incredulous. He nodded all the same.

Jubilee accepted the order. "Dani, Doug, with me."

"Leech, I need you to block his powers,"Rogue instructed.

"You think that'll do much good?"

"It'll be a start."

Leech did as instructed and Rogue flew at Onslaught. Her fists impacted with his chest. It didn't send him back but he didn't move forwards either. Rogue landed on the ground in front of him and he grabbed her arms. "You think you can stop me?"he asked.

"I can try."

They struggled. Rogue was fuelled by anger, the anger of a mother whose child was in danger. Against someone else, it might have been enough. But Onslaught was implacable. Slowly, inch by inch, he forced her back. With one final burst of strength, he threw her away. He stalked past Leech towards the mansion.

Inside, Moonstar and Cypher were ushering a group of students out of the ground floor rooms. Onslaught burst in through the front door. Moonstar conjured up two Samurai warriors, who stood ready to defend their charges, but Onslaught ignored them and stalked upstairs.

Paige and Angelo were escorting Harmony along the landing. "Mum said to wait here,"Harmony protested.

"I know,"Paige agreed. "But we need to go, okay?"

Suddenly, Onslaught was in front of them. Paige shed a layer of skin like a husk, leaving her with crystal-hard skin. Angelo extended his skin by several feet, forming it into a shield. It was a valiant effort but futile. With a wave of his hand, Onslaught sent Paige crashing over a balcony and Angelo crashing into a wall.

Onslaught prowled towards Harmony, who stood stock still. A glow emerged from his body, enveloping her. Then it seemed to draw her inside himself, until she disappeared.

Onslaught took off into the air, blasting his way through the roof and away.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harmony found herself nowhere. Around her everything was black, blacker than night. She whimpered slightly…and to her surprise, a comforting hand enveloped hers. She looked up into the face of Professor Xavier. He seemed to be whole again, walking. More than that, his hand felt human. "Professor..?"she asked in confusion.

"Here, I can appear however I like,"he explained. "Unfortunately, the lack of freedom is too high a price to pay." He turned away from her. "Have you met my friend Erik?"

Another man stepped out of the gloom, grey-haired and dressed in dark clothes, with a wide-brimmed hat. He nodded politely to her. "A pleasure, Miss Drake."

"How long have you been here?"Harmony asked.

"Oh, I've always been here. In a way, I started this."

"It took both of us to make this happen,"Xavier reminded him. "The rage that you express and I supress."

"But where are we?"Harmony persisted.

Xavier knew the answer would bring her no comfort. But truth was all he had. "Inside Onslaught."

* * *

The X-Jet came into land on the lawn of the mansion. Jubilee, Moonstar and Cypher were waiting there to greet them as Logan, Storm, Bobby and Warren descended the ramp. "What happened here?"Bobby asked.

"Our new arch-enemy paid a visit,"Jubilee explained. "He calls himself Onslaught."

"Is everyone all right?"Storm asked.

"Sam and Rahne were a bit hurt. They're recovering inside." Jubilee seemed to hesitate before saying any more.

"Where's Rogue?"Bobby asked.

"She's upstairs. She's okay. But…" – Jubilee took a deep breath – "…he took Harmony."

"What?"Wolverine demanded.

"We tried to fight him when he got inside,"Moonstar explained. "But he just ignored us. Paige and Angelo got in his way. If they hadn't been using their powers, they'd probably both be dead. Then he just…absorbed Harmony into him."

Bobby took off towards the mansion. "I've got to see Rogue."

Wolverine caught Jubilee's arm as she turned as if to follow him. "If there's anything else you want to tell us, now's the time."

* * *

Bobby hurried up to their room, then came to a juddering halt just outside the door. Rogue was lying on the bed, her back to him. "Go away,"she said, tearfully but firmly, sensing someone there.

"Marie, it's me,"Bobby answered. Rogue didn't answer but he took the silence as an invitation to enter. He walked into the room and clambered onto the bed, gently laying a hand on her back.

Rogue turned over and he put his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm so sorry,"she said quietly. "I let them take her."

"It wasn't you,"Bobby promised her. "We'll get her back."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But this mansion is full of people that love her. No-one's going to let this be the end."

* * *

Henry McCoy, also known as Beast, looked up at the towering figures standing before him. Sentinels. They were supposed to serve and protect humanity, just as his subordinates in X-Factor and his old comrades in the X-Men did. But he had had enough bad experiences to feel nervous around them.

The creator of this new breed of Sentinels came to join him. "Admiring our work, Doctor McCoy?"

Beast bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Impressive, Mr Shaw. But then Sentinels often are when inactive. It is when they are actually used that the real test begins."

Shaw gave no sign of being insulted by the declaration. "Well, with the help of you and your colleagues, hopefully that test will be soon."

"I see no reason for it not to start right away,"observed another voice. Henry Peter Guyrich. After being removed from his position as the co-ordinator of X-Factor, he had been all too quick to join Shaw on his project. With him were the members of X-Factor: Havok, Polaris, Colossus and Siryn.

"As you say, Mr Guyrich,"Beast agreed with strained politeness. "Let us see, shall we?"

Beast, Guyrich and Shaw retreated behind a glass screen where other technicians were monitoring. Havok led his team forward. "Ready when you are, Mr Shaw."

"Begin,"Shaw instructed.

Lights lit up over the Sentinels as they came online. Havok waited and then unleashed a force blast that sent one of the Sentinels back. Polaris used her magnetic powers on one, stopping it in its tracks. The Sentinels struck back, generating opposing fields that cancelled her powers out, and marched on.

* * *

Just outside the building where the test was being held was Onslaught. He psionically scanned the interior, his mind probing everything that was going on inside, every small part of the Sentinels' workings. Then he struck.

* * *

Havok sensed something was wrong but he wasn't sure what. It was like a subtle shift in the Sentinels' behaviour or appearance. Their stance was just a bit more threatening, their lights shining just a bit more ominously. Then one of them reached out and grabbed Polaris. It began squeezing her and she gave a gasp of pain.

"It's going to kill her!"Havok shouted. He fired a force blast that severed the Sentinel's arm. Polaris fell from its grasp and Colossus, already in his metal form, dashed forward to catch her. Siryn unleashed her sonic scream and blasted the Sentinel down.

"What are your people doing?"Guyrich demanded.

Beast was unsure himself but felt the need to defend them. "I'm sure whatever it is they have a reason for it."

Next minute, a blast from one of the Sentinels shot away the protective glass in front of them, wrecking the control room as they all dived for cover. "They're attacking us!"Guyrich protested. "Your use of force must have triggered this!"

Shaw shook his head. "No, this isn't part of their programming."

X-Factor were continuing their battle against the Sentinels. Suddenly, the robots took off, smashing through the roof. Everyone looked up and saw Onslaught there, waiting to meet them. The Sentinels joined him and within seconds, all of them were simply distant specks in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the favourite and follow!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

The restaurant was elegant and expensive, as were most of the people there. It was just the sort of location that the man by the bar had wanted. He was of Indian descent and his name was Neal Shaara. He turned to the barman. "You're ready?" The barman smiled and nodded.

Neal returned to the table where Karina was waiting for him. She smiled at his approach. "Did you do what you had to do?"she asked innocently.

"Yes." Neal took a deep breath, reached into his pocket, and took out a ring. "Karina, will you marry me?"

He wasn't sure whether she'd anticipated it or not. But the smile on her face was genuine. "Neal, of course I'll…"

A moment before his world was complete, it was torn apart.

The Sentinel ripped the roof off the restaurant, towering over it. It fired blasts wildly through the resulting hole, causing the staff and patrons to scatter. Neal knew he should run too but something told him that they were there for him. A mutant.

"Get down!"he shouted to Karina. He stared defiantly up at the Sentinel then unleashed a charge of super-heated plasma. It burned into the giant robot, but not enough to make it fall. The robot reached out a hand towards him.

"No!"shouted Karina, running out of cover. Neal tried to push her out of the way but the Sentinel had turned on her. Whether it identified her as a threat or as a part of its mission, he wasn't sure. But the end result was the same. It fired a blast and vapourised her on the spot.

Neal stayed rooted where he was. There didn't seem to be any reason to move. He offered no resistance as the Sentinel tied him up with a long cable and dragged him away.

* * *

Wolverine and Storm were with Beast in the facility where the Sentinel test had been carried out. The wrecked nature of the building was a testament to what had occurred. "Did you see who did this?"Storm asked.

"A glimpse only,"Beast replied. "He appeared to be encased entirely in armour. Red and purple."

The two X-Men exchanged a glance. "Sounds familiar,"Storm noted.

"You've met him?"Beast asked.

" _We_ haven't. Rogue and Jubilee did."

"Got a name too,"Wolverine added. "Onslaught."

Beast raised an eyebrow. "A colourful if not particularly insightful sobriquet."

"He's taken Harmony,"Storm explained. "And maybe the Professor too."

"Taking over the Sentinels the way he did would require great knowledge or great power,"Beast mused. "Perhaps both."

"The kids said he managed to absorb Harmony somehow,"Wolverine pointed out.

Storm picked up on his train of thought. "You think he did the same to the Professor?"

"Yeah, and used it. The things he can do…sounds like the Professor. Like he's got his powers somehow."

"There's something else though,"Beast pointed out. "The way he looks, it's like…Magneto."

"We are sure Magneto's dead, right?"Wolverine asked.

"As sure as we can be. There wasn't much left where he was."

"If this Onslaught has got the powers of both Charles Xavier and Magneto,"Storm considered,"then he'd be virtually unstoppable."

* * *

Angel was lying on his bed in his room. Something about recent events was disturbing him greatly. Not least of it was that glimpse of Kitty he'd had across the field. He knew it couldn't be her but with everything that was going on he couldn't help wondering…

He felt a hand stroke his hair and turned over with a start. And there she was, lying next to him. Kitty.

"Hello, Warren,"she said quietly.

Warren scrambled off the bed and looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Kitty sat up. "Come on, Warren, you know who I am."

Warren shook his head. "No, that's not possible."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But you need to listen to me all the same. About Onslaught."

Warren looked at her suspiciously. "What about him?"

Kitty stood up and took his hands. Her touch felt so real that he couldn't help going along with it. "He's not what you think he is, Warren. He wants to help mutants, all mutants. He wants to bring us together, make us one. And if you accept him, we'll both be rewarded."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Wolverine, Storm and Beast were in the mansion office with Angel and Jubilee. "The authorities have a fix on the Sentinels that Onslaught took control of,"Beast explained, gesturing to a map laid out on the desk. "They are centred around an abandoned military airfield here."

"So that's where Onslaught is?"Wolverine asked.

"It seems probable."

"And we're going to stop him?"Angel checked.

"That's the plan,"Wolverine confirmed.

"I can have X-Factor rendezvous with us nearby,"Beast decided.

"No,"Storm corrected. "This one's for the X-Men alone."

Beast looked at her uncertainly. "I'm not sure I can justify that."

"We're still not sure what we're facing with Onslaught,"Storm told him. "If we all go in and we all get wiped out, then there's no-one left to stop him. If you hang back, maybe you can succeed if we fail."

Beast nodded. "Very well. I'll tell Alex to hold position. I'll remain at the mansion and monitor your progress as much as possible."

"So…it's just the four of us?"Jubilee checked nervously.

"The six of us,"Rogue corrected as she and Bobby entered.

Logan went over to her and touched her arm gently. "You sure about this?"

"If my daughter's anywhere, she's with Onslaught. I'm going to get her back."

"We both are,"Bobby amended.

Wolverine looked back at Storm. "Looks like there's six of us."

Storm nodded. "Okay, let's move out."

As the group headed into the hallway, Warren looked round and saw Kitty standing at the other end of the corridor, looking at him with disapproval. Quickly, he turned away.

* * *

The X-Jet came in to land in the otherwise deserted airfield. The sextet of mutants descended the ramp, Wolverine in the lead. He gestured for the others to follow him towards the complex buildings. "Let's see if we can take him by surprise."

A slash of Wolverine's claws took care of the lock to the nearest building. Rogue, who had been making ready to knock the door off its hinges, looked slightly disappointed and he gave her an apologetic look. They entered and Jubilee held up a hand for silence. "I can hear someone."

The others turned towards the source of the noise. "It's in here,"Iceman noted. He tried the door in question, found it locked and froze the lock before shattering it.

Storm led the way in. They found a man of Indian descent lying unconscious inside. She shook him gently and he woke with a start. "It's all right,"she told him soothingly.

"Who are you?"he demanded.

"We're mutants. X-Men."

"Me too. Mutant, that is. The Sentinels get you too?"

The others exchanged a look. "We came here looking for someone that controls Sentinels,"Rogue explained.

The man shrugged. "I haven't seen anyone else, but then I don't even remember being brought here. I must have been knocked out."

"You got a name?"Wolverine asked.

"Shaara. Neal Shaara."

"Neal, we'll get you out of here if we can."Storm told him. "But we need to find the person behind all this first."

Neal shook his head. "That's suicide."

"Maybe. But the person I love most in the world is with him,"Bobby replied.

"The person I love most in the world was just killed by Sentinels,"Neal retorted.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to stay here, or go to our jet?"Storm asked him.

Neal seemed undecided, then nodded. "I'll go with you."

The group exited the former cell and headed further down the corridor. They entered a large meeting room. And there, at the end, was Onslaught. "Welcome, my X-Men,"he noted.

"We're not yours,"Storm corrected.

"Who are you?"Warren asked.

"I am many people,"Onslaught replied. "Joined together in one."

"Professor Xavier?"Rogue asked. "Magneto?" She hesitated before adding,"Harmony?"

"I am more than the sum of my parts. I came from Magneto. A telepathic trace left behind when he died. A link with Charles Xavier. Two men joined together in me. Two men who saw the damage done to mutants by unthinking hatred. Two men who sought in their own way to end it. Now I shall end it. I shall end humanity and join mutantkind together in me. I am Onslaught."

"Nice speech,"Wolverine replied. "But you ever hear the story of Little Red Riding Hood?"

There was a bemused silence among his allies. "Red Riding Hood?"Jubilee repeated.

"The huntsman cuts the wolf's stomach open and lets out those he ate,"Storm realised.

"Yep,"Wolverine agreed. "Let's see if it works." He leapt towards Onslaught, claws extended, but Onslaught stopped him in mid-air with a gesture and flung him into a wall.

The rest of the group took up an offensive posture. Storm, Rogue and Angel all took off into the air. Storm sent a gust of wind at Onslaught that knocked him back. He responded with a look that sent all three of them smashing back into a bulkhead. Neal fired a stream of super-heated plasma that hit Onslaught in the chest, hurling him away.

"Nice trick,"Jubilee noted appreciatively.

"Thank you,"Neal replied simply, his voice devoid of emotion. Then he heard heavy footfalls behind them. "Sentinels."

Next moment, the corridor behind them was ripped apart. The Sentinels had been hiding in a hangar. Now they were tearing through the building to find their mutant prey. The X-Men turned to face them. Wolverine glanced back and saw Onslaught exuding triumph. "Storm, we've got to pull out."

Storm nodded. "Neal, hit them." Neal fired off multiple streams of plasma at the trio of Sentinels looking over them. "Bobby, freeze it." Bobby complied. The sudden mix of hot and cold was enough to confuse the Sentinels. The X-Men ran or flew past them, heading to the jet. The group headed up the ramp and Storm took the controls, bringing them skywards.

"Let them go,"Onslaught instructed. "I have other plans for them."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"We shouldn't have just gone like that,"Rogue was insisting, as she, Bobby, Warren and Jubilee walked through the mansion hallway. "We just left Harmony behind."

"We didn't really have a choice,"Jubilee tentatively suggested.

Rogue rounded on her angrily. "Yeah? What would you know about it?"

Bobby stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Rogue…Marie. We will go back and we'll find Harmony and we'll get Onslaught. I promise."

Rogue softened slightly and let him hug her. "I just…I just miss her. I miss her so much I can barely think. But you're right. We've got to be clever."

"That's the plan."

Warren had remained silent during the conversation. His attention was drawn to the end of the corridor where Kitty was standing. She nodded to him then headed into one of the empty lounges. "I'll catch you up,"Warren said distractedly to the others before following her.

Kitty was waiting in the centre of the room with her arms folded. "I warned you not to go after Onslaught,"she reminded him.

"But we did good,"Warren protested. "We saved that other mutant, Neal."

"I told you. Onslaught's plans benefit all mutants. Including him. Including you. You have to stop the other X-Men or they'll ruin everything."

* * *

Neal was in the office with Wolverine, Storm, Beast...and also Havok, who had been summoned to the mansion on the X-Men's return. "Those Sentinels came after me,"he explained. "They…they killed Karina, my girlfriend. Took me."

"They were probably planning to absorb you,"Havok said. "Like they did the others."

"Like Onslaught did,"Storm corrected.

Beast nodded. "He is the true crux of all this. If he can be defeated, the Sentinels will be neutralised."

"But we need to be smart,"Storm added. She looked pointedly at Wolverine. "We're not going to win this by just running in there and sticking claws into him."

Wolverine shrugged. "It seemed like a good plan at the time."

"So are we all in this?"Havok asked. "X-Men and X-Factor?"

Storm nodded. "Even the New Mutants. We need to have all the powers we've got at our disposal."

"Does that include me?"Neal asked.

Attention turned to him. "If you're willing to help us, we'd be grateful,"Storm told him.

"I have nothing else to do." He thought for a moment. "Do I need a codename?"

"It is generally the done thing,"Beast agreed.

Neal considered the matter. "What about Thunderbird?"

Wolverine looked at Storm and Beast. "Has that been used before?" They both shook their heads. "Okay. Thunderbird it is."

* * *

Somewhere inside Onslaught remained Xavier, Magneto and Harmony. "What's going on out there?" Harmony wondered, sounding close to tears. "What's happened to Mum and Dad?"

"I sensed them close by, not too long ago,"Xavier noted.

"Which means they were probably defeated,"Magneto pointed out.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "You of all people should know that a defeat for the X-Men is only temporary. I am certain they will be back for us."

"They will be back for me,"corrected a large booming voice.

The three of them looked around the endless void that surrounded them. "Who was that?"Harmony asked.

"Our host,"Magneto replied. "Onslaught."

Xavier addressed the darkness around them. "You can hear us? Our words, our thoughts?"

"You are part of me now,"Onslaught replied.

Magneto stood alongside his friend. "We are not. We are separate. We will remain so."

"Your independence is an illusion. You are nothing."

"We are everything,"Xavier replied. "We will resist you."

"Your resistance has already been accounted for."

"What do you want?"Harmony asked.

There was a pause before Onslaught's answer came. "Peace."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I'm not convinced of that."

"Peace through strength,"Magneto said dismissively. "There have been many like you. I was one of them."

"And I am one through you,"Onslaught replied. "I am the embodiment of both your dreams. I am the final solution to human/mutant conflict."

"Talk of final solutions make me uneasy."

"Mutantkind will survive in me. They will all be absorbed, become one with me. I will have the power of every mutant in existence. And then the rest of humanity will be destroyed. The earth will be razed clean of contamination and conflict. And only Onslaught will remain."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Storm was leading a group down the corridor towards the X-Jet. Wolverine and Thunderbird were just behind her, followed by Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Moonstar, Cypher and Leech in their green New Mutant uniforms. "Is it okay if I admit to being nervous?"Cypher asked.

"You'd be a fool if you weren't,"Wolverine replied.

"It's just…we went up against this Onslaught before and it didn't go so well."

"We just have to make sure it goes better this time,"Cannonball decided.

"We know what we're doing,"Moonstar agreed.

"It doesn't pay to be over-confident,"suggested Thunderbird, who had been given a uniform for the mission. "Just be careful."

"You know what to do,"Storm told the youngsters. "You just have to make sure you do it."

Rogue, Iceman and Angel walked behind the group. "Are you okay?"Rogue asked Warren.

He shrugged. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You just seem…odd."

He shook his head and quickened his pace. "It's nothing."

With Warren no longer in earshot, Rogue looked quizzically at Bobby, who shrugged. "We'll keep an eye on him,"he suggested.

Jubilee was at the rear of the party. A cough from behind drew her attention and she saw someone leaning against the wall, a roguish smile on his face. Gambit.

Jubilee looked back at the other X-Men. None of them had turned round. She looked back at Gambit. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in."

"You died."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm still around somewhere." Gambit's expression became serious. "You can't let them do this, Jubilee. You can't let them stop Onslaught."

Jubilee hesitated and then ran after the others.

* * *

The X-Jet came into land on the runway of the air base, next to a helicopter from which the members of X-Factor, led by Beast and Havok, were emerging. The X-Men and New Mutants descended the ramp. "Glad you could make it,"Wolverine noted.

"Well, I couldn't let you mess up all on your own. You need help with that." Beast looked at the newcomer in the X-Men team. "Henry McCoy."

"Neal Shaara." After a moment's hesitation, he added,"Thunderbird."

"Felicitations. Well, it would appear there's a gentleman inside who's expecting us to visit him. Let's not disappoint."

Wolverine, Storm, Beast and Havok led the way towards the wreck of the base. Onslaught came striding out to meet them, flanked by groups of Sentinels. "I thought you might be sensible enough to stay away," he remarked.

"That telepathy's not working too good then,"Havok remarked.

"Join with me,"Onslaught offered. "Join the new worldwide conglomerate of mutants. Be willing members of my new order and you will all see the benefits."

There was a long pause. "Sorry, were you expecting an answer?"Wolverine asked at last.

Onslaught seemed to seethe with fury for a moment. Then he turned to the Sentinels. "Attack."

"Defend!"Storm retorted.

Cannonball flew at one of the Sentinels, smashing into its chest, while Moonstar and Wolfsbane dived at its legs, Wolfsbane changing into half-wolf mode as she did so and Moonstar employing a psychic blade. Polaris focused her magnetic powers on one, ripping it apart. "Rest in pieces,"she remarked. Havok gave her a pained look. "I can do better,"she promised.

Thunderbird fired a stream of super-heated plasma at one of the robots. "I owe you an awful lot of pain right now,"he told it as the Sentinel burned away.

Siryn had ended up next to Jubilee. "Nice to be working together again,"she remarked.

"Er, yeah, right,"Jubilee agreed, distracted.

Because she was seeing something none of the others were. None except Warren that is. From their point of view, standing in front of Onslaught were Gambit and Kitty. "You have to stop them,"Kitty insisted.

"You're on the wrong side here,"Gambit added.

Warren and Jubilee raced forward and positioned themselves in front of Onslaught. "You have to go back,"Warren announced.

"And if you don't, we'll stop you,"Jubilee added, hurling a stream of fireworks into the air to make a point.

"Is this a plan?"Havok asked.

"If it is, it's not one of ours,"Wolverine replied.

"It's Onslaught,"Storm realised. "He's got inside their heads. Siryn, Colossus, Leech."

Understanding the problem, Leech hurried forward and directed his powers at the two rogue X-Men. Angel, who had been hovering in mid-air, abruptly landed next to Jubilee as his wings disappeared. Colossus dashed forward, scooped them both up, and threw them into a clear area. "How's that for a fast bowl special?"he asked.

Siryn was waiting for her boyfriend to act. She stepped in front of where Jubilee and Angel sat sprawled and unleashed a sonic blast that caused them both to grab their ears in pain. "Move and you'll get that again,"she told them.

"Enough!"Onslaught roared. "You will all be absorbed! Starting now!" A white light burst out of his body. Cannonball flew straight into it and was drawn into Onslaught.

"He's going to try and take anyone who gets in range,"Cypher realised.

"Better not get in range then,"Storm noted.

"No, Rogue, don't!"Iceman suddenly shouted as Rogue flew towards Onslaught.

"It could be our only chance of finding Harmony,"Rogue replied. She flew into the light spewing out from all directions and was absorbed.

"See if my light can beat your light!"Havok suggested. He fired an energy beam straight into the heart of the light surrounding Onslaught. The white of Onslaught's energy seemed to travel along Havok's blast and draw him in as well.

"Okay,"Wolverine observed. "Let's not stop at half measures." With a growl, he leapt at Onslaught. Onslaught swung round, letting the light bathe all over the mutant, and then Wolverine disappeared as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the favourite and follow!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Wolverine came tumbling out in the middle of the black void. He noticed Rogue hugging Harmony so tight that the girl was in danger of being crushed. "I'm so sorry I left you,"she was saying. "I'll never do it again."

"It's okay,"Harmony said calmly. "The nice men looked after me."

Wolverine's gaze flicked from Havok and Cannonball to Professor X…and Magneto. "Just when you think it can't get any worse,"he commented.

"I'm glad to see you too, Logan,"Magneto replied.

"Eric isn't really here,"Xavier offered. "He is merely a construct from our memories."

"So be careful how you remember me,"Magneto suggested.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "Did he just make a funny?"

"Where are we?"Havok asked.

"Inside Onslaught,"Xavier replied. "A dreamscape representing the dimensions of his mind."

Woverine looked round at the other three. "Okay, you know the drill. Try and break out of here."

Cannonball took off into the air at high speed. After giving Harmony a reassuring pat, Rogue joined him, attempting to work out the edges of the area where they were trapped. Havok began firing power blasts wildly around him.

"Ah, Logan,"Xavier said quietly. "This isn't a physical area we're in. We can't break out from the inside."

"But we are inside Onslaught?"Wolverine checked. "Physically?"

"Well…yes, I suppose so."

Logan smiled. "Then our plan ought to work."

* * *

Onslaught had, for the moment, ceased his assault on his mutant opponents. Instead, he was surveying them cruelly. "The day of the X-Men is over,"he told them. "The day of humanity is over. I am the ultimate mutant. The greatest form of life ever on this planet. You will all become part of me."

"We might do,"Storm agreed coolly. "But you're new to this world and there's one thing you haven't learned yet about the dangers of eating too quickly."

"And what's that?"

"You get indigestion."

Beside her, Thunderbird fired off a stream of plasma that bathed Onslaught. The evil mutant gave a cry of pain and looked murderously at him, as though planning to draw him into his body. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Thunderbird asked. "Bet it would hurt even more if you had it on the inside."

* * *

"We made a new friend,"Wolverine was explaining to Xavier. "Name's Neal Shaara but we've taken to calling him Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird?"Xavier checked.

"He picked it himself,"Rogue assured him.

"Anyway, his power is firing streams of super-heated plasma,"Wolverine continued. "So we thought, what if we could release some of it inside Onslaught?"

"Do you have any with you?"Magneto asked.

"Yes. In me. One of Beast's little inventions. Implanted in me and timed to go off in just a few minutes."

* * *

Outside, in the real world, Onslaught had begun to realise his predicament. "No! No!"he shouted in frustration. His body opened up to reveal the white glow again but this time it wasn't sucking anyone in, it was spewing outwards.

"What's going on?"Iceman wondered.

"What we'd hoped,"Storm replied. "Onslaught knows there's something in there that can harm him. He's trying to get rid of it."

"What if he succeeds?"

"Well, then at the very least we get our friends back. But I'm betting he's underestimated just how stubborn Logan can be."

"And if he has?"Polaris wondered.

"Then he's in for the biggest attack of heartburn you can imagine,"Thunderbird replied grimly.

"So get ready,"Beast warned the others.

* * *

Inside Onslaught's interior dimension, a slit of white seemed to appear in the blackness. "That's your cue to leave,"Wolverine noted.

"You don't need to tell us twice." Rogue grabbed Harmony and leapt through the slit. A moment later, Havok and Cannonball followed her example.

Professor X hesitated, lingering behind. "Logan, do you need me to..?"

"Nothing you can do here,"Wolverine replied. "Get going."

Xavier nodded and leapt through the opening.

* * *

When Xavier emerged into the real world, he suddenly found himself back in his wrecked robot body. He clattered heavily on the floor. Instantly, Colossus scooped him up and put him under his arm. "It's okay, Professor, I've got you."

"Everybody back!"Storm shouted. "It's going to blow!"

The X-Men, X-Factor and New Mutants rapidly retreated to a safe distance, with Iceman and Siryn dragging Angel and Jubilee along with them. Behind them, Onslaught was convulsing desperately.

* * *

Wolverine felt himself being dragged towards the slit by the force of Onslaught's will. He looked at Magneto. "You not going?"

"There's no body out there for me to go back into,"Magneto pointed out.

"Good. Then keep me here!" Wolverine began flying towards the tear but Magneto used his magnetic powers to stop him in mid-air. Wolverine felt himself being pulled in both directions, by the part of Onslaught desperate to get rid of him and by the part of Onslaught that held the personality and memories of Magneto and was determined to keep him there. He gritted his teeth, letting out a cry of pain at the offensive.

And then the device inside him erupted.

* * *

The X-Men and their friends saw Onslaught erupt. "Is he gone?"Polaris asked.

"I think so,"Moonstar offered.

"And what about Logan?"Rogue asked.

Storm didn't say anything. She just moved towards the scene of the eruption.

Behind her, Colossus had placed Professor X near Angel and Jubilee, who were both sat on the floor. Angel looked dazed, Jubilee was quietly sobbing. The professor touched both their temples. "I think they're going to be all right,"he said at last.

Storm led Beast, Thunderbird and Rogue over to where pieces of Onslaught were scattered. In the middle of it lay Logan, a gaping hole in his chest. But slowly, as they watch, the wound healed over and he opened his eyes. "Ororo?"he asked.

Storm knelt next to him. "Yes?"

"Remind me never to do that again."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Wolverine was lying in bed at the mansion, stripped to his waist. And he was not happy. "Do I really have to do this?"

Storm gave him a stern look. "This might be a surprise to you, but you're not actually immortal."

"Well, I've never actually died, so who knows?"

Storm went on as if he hadn't spoken. "And swallowing a bomb…"

"I didn't swallow it. I got cut open and had it stuck inside me."

Storm tried again. "Having a bomb go off inside you isn't something you just get to walk away from."

Wolverine sighed and let her carry on performing medical checks on him. "This is revenge for… something, isn't it?"

Storm gave him a light kiss. "It's me making sure that you don't do anything like this again."

Wolverine smiled. "So, how about we test my fitness a bit more?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Cypher and Leech stuck their heads round the door. "Did you need any help in there, Professor Monroe?"Cypher asked with a slightly cheeky air.

Storm waved her hand and a sudden gust of wind blew the door closed.

* * *

Professor X had been restored to his wheelchair and was in the office flanked by Beast and Cannonball. In front of him stood Neal Shaara. Thunderbird. "I've been hearing nothing but good things about you," the Professor noted. "It seems you were instrumental in stopping Onslaught."

Thunderbird shrugged. "I just happened to have powers that were useful."

"And you used them,"Xavier pointed out. "Choosing to use your powers to help others…that sounds like the decision of an X-Man."

"Or a member of X-Factor,"Beast added.

"Or a New Mutant,"put in Cannonball. The other two looked at him. "Just in case you were thinking of leaving us out."

Thunderbird sighed. "It sounds like you're making me an offer."

"Perhaps more than one,"Xavier mused. "But in any case, the principle is the same. There is a place at the mansion if you want it. There is a place wherever you feel you belong."

"I'm not sure I belong anywhere,"Shaara replied. "Perhaps that's the problem. If I stay here now, I'll just be grabbing onto whatever's on offer without knowing if it's right for me."

Xavier nodded. "Well, I hope you know it's an open offer. If ever you want to come back to us, you'll be most welcome."

Shaara smiled. "I'll remember that."

* * *

Havok and Polaris were wandering the corridor of the mansion. "Do you think that really was my father you saw inside Onslaught?"Polaris wondered.

"Who knows?"Havok replied. "Maybe it was like the Professor says. It was just a memory of him. A good one."

"Still, it would have been nice to see even a distorted version of him."

Havok put an arm round her and steered her into the living room, where they found Warren and Jubilee seated. "You're still here then?"Warren asked them.

"We'll be heading off soon,"Havok replied. "The boss has a few things to do."

Colossus and Siryn came in as well. "It feels like we haven't really had a chance to catch up,"Siryn admitted.

"Well, you two saved us from getting ourselves into trouble,"Jubilee pointed out.

"Thanks for that,"Warren agreed.

Colossus shrugged. "Not a problem."

"Not sure what we're going to do now."

"You could try talking to someone,"Siryn suggested.

* * *

Bobby and Rogue were in their room with Harmony, seated on the bed. "You know we're not going to let you out of our sight now,"Rogue told her.

"Yep, no more missions,"Bobby agreed. "We're going to spend all day every day just watching everything you do."

Harmony thought about this. "But what if I want to do something secret?"

Bobby laughed. "You really are going to be with the X-Men when you get older, aren't you?"

"Well, if you need someone to keep an eye on her,"Warren commented as he and Jubilee entered, "you're going to get plenty of volunteers."

"Assuming you still trust us,"Jubilee added.

Rogue gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course we do."

"We've all had problems with mind control in the past,"Iceman agreed. "Remember the Shadow King?"

Rogue lifted Harmony off the bed. "In fact, how would you like to help us take Harmony for a walk round the grounds now?"

Warren smiled gratefully. "We'd like that." Harmony offered him her hand and he took it, Rogue taking the other one. With Bobby and Jubilee trailing them, they walked off, all worries forgotten.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Beast had dropped the rest of X-Factor off before attending the meeting. He had a feeling they wouldn't approve of what was it was about. He wasn't sure if he approved either.

He entered the laboratory to find Shaw examining the head of one of the destroyed Sentinels. Guyrich was standing over him. "I trust you've discharged all your duties, Doctor McCoy?"he asked with a certain amount of sarcasm.

Beast shrugged. "My time is yours, Mister Guyrich. For the moment." He turned back to the Sentinels' creator. "Have you come to any conclusions, Mister Shaw?"

Shaw sighed. "The programming needs some improvement."

"The programming was not at fault. The Sentinels were hijacked."

"But if we could make a more sophisticated Sentinel, one immune to outside influences…"

"There will always be people like Onslaught out there."

"Exactly,"Guyrich snapped. "Humanity needs defences now more than ever. Your friends in the X-Men fell under Onslaught's influence, do you see that as a reason to disband them? Of course not. The Sentinel project will continue. It must."

Beast turned to Shaw. "Is that your assessment as well?"

"It is."

Beast sighed. "Then it seems inevitable."

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
